Here Comes Forever
by HemoSnixxual
Summary: Santana owns a record label in LA , Brittany works as a dancer for Santana's musicians. They've been married for seven years and have a three year old son. Summary sucks but give it a shot? *Brittana* *Brittana Babies*
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my story ive had in the works just because i love fluffy Brittana.** I** own nothing.**

* * *

Brittany Pierce stared into brown eyes,tracing over caramel colored skin exposed by the royal blue bed comforter with her right hand while linking her left hand's fingers through the love of her life's. The blonde couldn't help but smile when she felt lips pressed against the finger that contained the two most important items in her life other than the person lying next to her and their son; her wedding band and engagement ring.

Its a gesture that her wife does every morning, since the day their lives became one seven years before,yet never fails to melt Brittany's heart. Even though the pair have been together since they were seventeen years old and have known each other even longer,her love for one Santana Marie Lopez Pierce continues to grow every minute.

The brunnete cups Brittany's cheeks,tracing the outline of her jaw before slowly leaning in and gently placing their lips together. Its soft yet full of emotion and Santana can't help but to smile when the pair pull apart. "What are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?"

"How amazing my wife is."

"Yeah?"

Brittany smiles and pulls Santana on top of her,wrapping her arms around a tan waist. "Mhm. And how much I love her."

"What do you love about her?"

"Absolutely everything."

Santana rests her hands on Brittany's chest and sets her chin on them,looking up into blue eyes full of nothing but love and adoration. "Tell me." She whispers.

Brittany leans down and steals a quick kiss. "Your eyes. The way you look at me like I'm your everything,or like I'm the smartest person ever. The way they get almost a charcol color when I'm inside of you,making love. I really love that."

"Britt" Santana chuckles and hides her face in the blondes chest.

"I'm being serious!"

"What else?"

"Hmm. I love how you're so good with Bentley even though you swear you're not a kid person."

"I can handle my own kid,just not other peoples. A three year old with my temper is plenty."

"Remember yesterday when you told him that he had to clean up his cars before watching TV and he attempted to yell at you in Spanish?" Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her son's furrowed eyebrows with his dark skin tone, reminding her of Santana all over again. "And you just stood there with your mouth open."

"I was shocked! At least I didn't just laugh like someone."

"At least he said sorry. That much I understood."

The Latina shook her head and leaned up,capturing her wife's pink lips. Their lips moved together for a good minute before Brittany squeezed Santana's hips and flipped them over. "What do you love about me?"

"How wet you get from just kissing me"

"San!" Brittana slapped her wife's arm and playfully laid down,facing away from the other woman.

"Baby.."

Brittany smirked hearing the plea in her voice. She felt hands wrap her her waist as Santana rested her chin on a pale shoulder.

"You know I'm kidding. "

"Then what do you love about me?"

"Theres so much.." The Latina runs her hand over the smooth skin of her wife's toned abdomen. "But one of my favorite things about you is your smile. The way your eyes light up when something makes you really happy. I love seeing you happy,you know?"

"You make me happy." The blonde turns around and faces the other girl. "You've always made me happy."

* * *

**it was short ,I know. But this is basically just a trial run to see if I should continue it. Let me hear your thoughts you beautiful people. Fave and/or follow. Review if you have time. **

**Xoxo,C**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow,I'm blown away by your guys love for the first chapter. Thank you so much.**

***I own nothing,except the mistakes. **

* * *

"Mama!"

Brittany looked in the reflection of the studio's mirrors and smiled when she seen her son waving at her enthusiasticly,sitting on his Aunt's hip as she looked apologetic. The blonde quickly tells the other dancers to take five and all but sprints to the pair waiting on her.

"Hey Bentley,hey Marley!"

The curly haired boy wraps his arms around the blondes neck. "Hola Mama! I miss you!"

"Awe I missed you too baby. But I bet you and Tia Marley had fun?"

Marley nods. "We did. Tell mama how you beat uncle Ryder at train racing?"

"I did! He had the red and I had the green, and when I pushed mine it said vroooom and went way farther then Ryder's!"

Brittany opened her mouth,faking suprise. "No way! So,Marley how much do I owe you?"

The brown haired girl shakes her head. "Don't worry about that Britt. That's what aunts are for right? Anyways I hate to rush but I have a doctors appointment.."

Brittany raises her eyebrows. Marley and Ryder have been trying to have a baby for the past year and so far have yet to succeed. Despite the brave face Marley tries to put on and hide the pain with, it was obvious the girl was disappointed with the ongoing failure. "I hope everything goes well. Call me afterwards,okay?"

"Of course. Bye Bent!"

"Bye Tia Mar!"

* * *

Santana huffed in frustration as she entered her home , taking note that the clock above the fireplace read 9:37 PM. It was the third night this week that she had to work late in order to beat a clients deadline.

The Latina slipped her shoes off,making her way straight to Bentley's room where she knew her son would be asleep with his bedtime being 8 o'clock. She stuck her head into his Toy Story themed bedroom,quietly making her way over to the boys bed where she leaned down,placing a gentle kiss his for head. She wiped her thumb acrossed the spot her lips were just on,whispering in Spanish "My sweet baby boy. I love you so much."

"Mami..try'na sleep"

Santana chuckles softly. "I just wanted to see you before I went to bed,mijo."

He cracks one eye open and speads his arms open,a sign that Santana has learned l to well when her son wanted cuddles. As she laid in the empty spot next to him and felt his head on her chest, the woman couldn't help but to smile at how her and Brittany had managed to create something so perfect. Brittany,sure. Anyone in their right mind could see amazing and beautiful the blonde is. But Santana has always been known for manipulating people and being nothing but a bitch.

Brittany had always tried to tell her how much of a good person she was and how she just didn't show it with everyone, but it wasn't until she held Bentley in her arms three years ago on that warm September day at 5:37 PM that she felt the need to be a better person. For Brittany and her son; her family. When she looked into those blue eyes,a darker shade of her wife's but still so,so captivating, she knew she had no choice. She would do anything for her family.

* * *

**Theres probably a crapload of grammar mistakes but typing on my phone is tough. sorry its so short , I honestly don't know where I'm going with this as of right now. Feel free to leave a review and throw some ideas at me? I'll try to make them longer as I go along. Thanks guys! **

**Xoxo,c**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you guys are enjoying this story.. Its actually kind of hard to write! But I adore the idea of our girls with babies so I can't resist. Anyways I hope you guys are having a great thanksgiving week and if you haven't yet, make sure to check out my other story. **

***I own nothing.**

* * *

Brittany jumped when she felt two pairs of arms snake around her waist from behind,smiling when she was hit with the familiar scent of the raspberry body wash that Santana practically begged for on their last shopping trip.

"Pancakes,grits,and...fruit. Interesting." Santana mumbles against her wifes shoulder as blonde prepares breakfast for her family.

"Yep. Strawberries for my strawberry."

"I am not a strawberry."

Brittany playfully scoffs and turns to face the Latina."Not with that attitude you're not. Besides" she lowers her voice bites her lip. "I happen to _love _strawberries. The tangy after taste after I suck on it..Letting its juice just drip into my mouth.."

"I-um." Santana stares at the other woman's mouth and can't help but to pick her up,sitting her on the countertop. The brunette pushes her lips against thin,pink ones. Their tongues automatically meet in a heated battle and Santana can't help but moan as she feels Brittany's wet core against her stomach. "You're so sexy. I feel you already,B"

"You gonna squash my pancake!"

The two women abruptly pull away from one another as Bentley comes walking slowly into the kitchen with his turtle onsie and furrowed eyebrows. He holds his arms in the air,signaling for one of his parents to put him in his high chair to eat.

"Oi mijo,what do you say?"

"Ugh please mami. Mi Hambre."

Santana pokes her son's bottom lip. "You and your mama with that pout."

"Santana put him in his chair." Brittany chuckles. The blonde starts tearing the pancake into smaller pieces and can't help but to smile when she hears Santana and Bentley at the table talking absentmindedly about any and everything.

Santana takes a sip of her coffee. "Bent, what do you want to do today?"

"Dance"

"So you have your mama's pout, her passion for dancing,what about me? Are you even my kid?"

The little boy chuckles. "You silly mami. You is mine too."

"So then why do we always dance?"

Brittany puts the plate of cut up pancake in front of the boy and places a kiss on his curly blonde locks. "San,will you make sure he doesn't put too much in his mouth? I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You don't wanna wait until later? I was hoping we could have breakfast together and then go to town."

"And for what exactly,Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?"

Santana smirks and shrugs. "Well. A litlte birdy told me that a certain little boy had a birthday coming up.."

* * *

Santana holds one of Bentley's hands with her own as Brittany holds the one. The trio had been at the local pet store in order to find Bentley a pet for his fourth birthday,and so far had no luck. The rabbits looked too creepy,the hampsters were too shy, there was no way in hell Santana was allowing a lizard in their house nor a rat,and Brittany was torn between a solid white kitten and a brown tea cup Yorkie. Bentley on the other hand was fascinated by everything in the store.

"Hi im Kelsey! Can I help you today?"

"I'm gone be four!"Bentley smiled at the woman.

"Four? Wow soon enough you're gonna be older than these two lovely ladies!" The girl bent down so that she was eye level with the boy. "What's your name?"

"A lot of people call me Bent but my name is Bentley Antonio Lopez Pierce."

Kelsey chuckled at Bentley's energy. "Well, Mr. Bentley Antonio Lopez Pierce. You see anything you like?"

Santana watched with hesitant eyes as the stranger made conversation with her son. Sure this girl couldn't have been older than 20,if that, but knowing how the world was in today's society you could never be too careful.

"He actually really loves turtles" Brittany tells the girl,"but we were hoping to get something that you know, 'lasts' a lite longer."

"I understand completely. But if you're interested they're are different types of turtles all the way down on that wall."

Bentley let's out a gasp as he basically drags Brittany in that direction, leaving Sanatna chuckling to herself.

"He's a handsome kid."

The Latina jumps and narrows her eyes at the girl.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that you have a beautiful family."

"Thank you."

Kelsey nods. "Did you carry?"

"Excuse me?"

"Bentley. Are you the one who carried him?"

Santana swallowed. "I'm not really comfortable sharing that sort of information."

"He looks a lot like you. "

"He's both of ours. That's all there is to it,kid." Santana huffs out I'm frustration.

She didn't have to explain the situation to anyone,especially a random kid in a damn pet store. Its not that she's ashamed because she's not. It just makes her sad that she couldn't legitimate have a kid with Brittany unless they went through some expensive, difficult shit. It was hard enough narrowing down a donor that looked close enough like Brittany and actually getting pregnant.

"He wants the puppy." Brittany smiled hand in hand with Bentley,walking back to her wife. She instantly noted the furrowed eyebrow and clenched jaw that Santana was sporting and looked at her in concern. "What's wrong,babe?'

"I may have struck a nerve" kelsey says. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to pry,I just-"

Santana shook her head. "Can you just ring the dog up and we'll be on our way."

* * *

**Fave and/or follow! Also I want you guys to review and let me know your opnion; should I go ahead and start adding in a little drama or keep it fluffly for awhile? Thanks guys!**

**Xoxo,c**


	4. Chapter 4

**i own nothing. Also a little drama starts this chapter and you find out that Santana is hiding a secret. But no worries, Our girls are endgame!**

* * *

Brittany sighs as she sits on the bar stool at the counter, going through what seems to be endless pieces of mail. Mostly bills and junk, of course. She comes across an envelope from someone by the name of Kitty Wilde and furrows her eye brows. She doesn't know any Kitty Wilde.

The blonde opens the envelope,pulling out a hand written note that reads

_Santana,_

_I've been trying to get ahold of you for ages now,but your little record label has security from hell and back. Anyways , I was hoping we could meet up and talk buisness and about the kid,so set up an appointment as soon as possible. My number is 555 73 12. Thank you._

_Kitty xox_

"San?"

Santana looks up from the couch where she was watching TV with a sleeping Bentley laying on top of her. She holds a finger up to her wife,signalling to wait a minute while she picked her son up and quietly carried him to his bedroom. She gave him a quick kiss on his head and made her way back into the main area where Brittany was still leaning on the counter,staring at a piece of paper. "What's up,babe?"

"Who is Kitty Wilde?"

The Latina furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Some Kitty girl wrote to you saying she wants to meet with you and discuss business."

"Probably someone wanting to get signed."

Brittany shook her head. "San she wants to talk about Bentley. I don't even know this person and she's writing us talking about our son."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Let me see that." She took the paper and quickly read over it. "I'll call her. Don't worry babe,I'm sure its nothing." The Latina leaned in and placed a kiss on the blondes lips. "I love you."

* * *

Santana sat in her office at the record label,legs crossed and leaning back in the desk chair as she took in this Kitty girl sitting in front of her. She looked familiar with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes yet the Latina couldn't place her.

"What do you want with my son?"

"Its not necessarily what I want with him,but rather what I need from you." The girl shrugs. "I want a record deal."

Santana chuckles."Right."

"You're gonna hand me one of your little contracts and I'm gonna sign my name,stating that I'm now one of SnixxLA's newest artists,and then I'm going to get 90 percent of all proceeds."

"And if I don't sign you?"

Kitty smirks and lowers her voice."Then I'm going to have to let your wife in on your little secret about Bentley."

Santana's smile drops instantly.

"That's what I thought. So the contract?"

* * *

Brittany calls Santana for the fifth time in row,getting voice mail yet again. It was 7:15 PM, and they were supposed to be having dinner with Marley and Ryder but the Latina was no where to be found.

_"Hey San,its Britt. I'm at the restaurant with Bent,Marley,and Ryder and just wondering where you are. Call me as soon as you get this okay? I love you."_

The blonde sighed,sitting her phone on the table. "I'm really sorry guys,she usually doesn't skip without at least calling first."

"It's fine." Marley shrugs." So Bent, I heard you got a dog?"

"Si! He's brown like me!"

"Why didnt you bring him with you?" Ryder asks him. "I might want him!"

"No way! Mario at the doctor. And he's mine cause I'm gone be four!"

Brittany nods. "Mario is at the doctor. He has to get his shots before coming home."

Before anyone could say anything back, Santana came rushing over mumbling a series of apologies, and immediately Brittany could smell the alcohol on her wife. It made her furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Santana never drank alcohol on a work night, especially if her son was around.

The Latina took a seat between her wife and son,after giving each a peck on the cheek. "So,what have I missed?"

Ryder grabbed Marley's hand and smiled widely at her and turned back towards the others. "We actually wanted you guys to be the firsts to know"

"Other than my mom" Marley adds , letting her boyfriend continue.

"We're having a baby."

Brittany let's out a scream and wastes no time rushing around the table to wrap her two friends in a hug. She knew how estatic the pair must have been after trying for so long,only to get nothing but failure as a result. "I'm so happy you guys!" The blonde sits back down and nudges Santana with her elbow. "Isn't it great San?"

"Of course."

"We also wanted to ask you two if you would be the god parents."

"Yes!"

"Why y'all scream?" Bentley furrows his eyebrows.

"Tia Mar and Uncle Ryder are having a little baby."

Bentley opens his mouth wide and starts clapping,joining in on the celebration.

* * *

**i know its short,but I was up all night last night and am so, so tired. Fave and/or follow. Review and let me hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The secret is revealed..lots of drama this chapter. Like I said,Brittana are endgame so don't worry :)**

***I Own Nothing.**

* * *

Santana pumped her fingers harder as she lay on top of her wife, their sweaty bodies sticking to one another as moans filled the room. She let out a low growl when she felt Brittany's nails dig into her shoulders and scratch down her back.

"So good,San. "

"Yeah?"

Brittany nods,panting heavily. "I'm close..keep-yeah.."

"Oh fuck,Britt. You're so beautiful.. I love being inside of you,baby."

The blonde breathed in a deeply at the words,her body tensing uncontrollably with fingers slowly guiding her down from the high. The pair had just gotten back from the dinner with Marley and Ryder when Santana,not drunk but pretty buzzed, put Bentley to bed and pretty much dragged her wife straight to the bedroom. Brittany wasnt complaining at all,she loved dominant Santana. But the Latina still had yet to explain why she was late to dinner and in top if that, had been drinking.

"San"

"Mm." The woman grunted from beside her wife,her arms crossed over her for head with her brown eyes closeed.

Brittany rolled over so that she was facing her,and laid an arm across her waist,resting her head on the Latinas chest. "Are you okay?"

"I just had sex with my gorgeous wife. In better than okay."

"Yeah but,you were late tonight. And you smell like tequila.."

Santana sighed. "It was just a rough day,babe."

"But you're okay now?"

She hesitantly nods."Of course."

* * *

"Kitty I cannot give you 90 percent." Santana grits through her teeth,placing both hands in front of her on her desk. "Do you have any idea how much risk that would out this label in?"

"That's fine. I'm sure your wife would love to hear about you sleeping with my brother four years ago, resulting in your little bundle of joy that I'm sure she thinks is from the IVF."

The Latina takes a shaky breath as she feels tears starting to well up. "She can't find out about that." She whispers."it would break her."

Kitty shrugs. "That's not my problem."

"Look,I can give you forty percent at most. That's way more then the other artists I have signed."

Santana was begging now. She knew that if Brittany found out about the IVF not working and the Latina had literally slept with someone else in order to have a baby, she would be broken. And that's a sight nobody should have to see. Seeing a sad Britt is like seeing a puppy get ran over.

Kitty shakes her head. "I need money,Santana."

"That is money! That's a bonus of 10 grand!"

"When will I get it?"

"I'll go ahead and write up ten large for you if you please,_please, _leave this alone."

"Fine."

Santana let's out a breath of relief, immediately digging through her desk for the company checkbook. She makes it out as fast as possible,and slides it across the desk at the other girl. "Please,let this go.."

"Nice doing business with you." Kitty smiles.

* * *

"Dani! Hey" Brittany ran down the hall to catch up with the blue haired girl. "Have you seen Santana? I just went to her ffice but she wasn't in there."

"Last I seen she was in the Studio Wing. I had to help her with some recording for the new girl."

"New girl?"

"Kitty,something? Santana brought her in straight away to record a few songs."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. Santana hadn't said anything about recording with Kitty, not even meeting with her. "Right,well if you see her will you tell her that Mercedes is filming her music video so I'll be on location all day?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks!" The blonde gives a smile and makes her way back towards the dance studio to meet the other dancers.

She couldn't shake the thought that something wasn't right with her wife,and was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Dammit Brittany, where have you been?" Santana stumbled,bracing herself against the kitchen doorframe. "I've been..I've been worried sick. Were you out with someone?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Santana.."

She shrugged. "I've had a little pineapple rum but where were you?"

Brittany took off her shoes and went to the bedroom to change into a simple T shirt and cheer shorts. "We were filming on location today."

"you didn't think to tell me?"

"I told Dani to tell you since you werent in your office or answering my calls. Which by the way,what's up with that? You didn't even tell me you were leaving."

When the Latina didn't say anything , She continued. "I also got a voicemail from the bank."

"I had to go ahead and transfer some money for a client."

"For Kitty?"

Santana snapped her head up. "How did you know about that?"

"I didn't realize it was a secret." She shrugged. "What's going on,Santana?Working more,drinking more,wiring that kind of money into the labels account. Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"Its all really complicated, B."

"Well. In that case ill sleep on the couch tonight."

"No,B.."

She shook her head at her wife. "I dont like secrets,San. Its what kept us apart in high school. *

Santana sighed deeply and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please,don't hate me.."

* * *

**Fave and/or follow. Let me know what you think. **

**The next chapter is Brittany's reaction to everything. **

**Thanks guys! **

**Xoxo,c**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alot of you loved that twist! Well here's Britt's reaction. I have to say that things are a little angsty at times but you know I'm a sucker for happy endings. Enjoy..**

***I own nothing.**

* * *

Brittany swallows the painful lump in her throat and stares at Santana in disbelief. Her high school sweetheart,the woman she loves more than life itself,betrayed her and lied for years.

"I am so ,so sorry Britt.." Santana says in a broken whisper as tears slip down her face. The last thing she needs is to lose her wife and kid."Its just,we had been trying for so long and the IVF's kept failing..I couldn't stand seeing you upset,especially knowing how bad you wanted a child."

Brittany scoffs and runs a hand through her hair as she leans her back against the counter. "I see where you're coming from San, but these are the types of things we handle together as a couple. You don't just run off and sleep with someone! Do you realize that's cheating?"

The Latina nods,looking at the floor.

"And on top of that, you let me believe that Bentley came from the IVF all this time. That it worked!"

"He is still our son,B. That hasn't changed."

Brittany stared at Santana,having a million thoughts running in her mind yet nothing to say. What do you say,what do you do, when you feel like your whole marriage has been a lie? And to make things worse,your child is in midst of it all.

Santana could sew the churns turning in the blondes head and tried to reach out for her,only to be rejected. "Britt I know what I've done is completely inexcusable, believe me I know-"

"I don't think you do,San. You get pissed when another guy looks at me for too long yet you slept with one. And he got you pregnant!"

"He was supposed to! It was for you!"

The two women remain silent,neither knowing what to do or say. Santana felt bad,but she wanted her wife to understand her motives. She was strictly a lesbian's,and nothing would change that or how she felt about the blonde. "You have no idea how sorry I am,baby."

"Yeah. You should be."

* * *

Brittany laid with Bentley in the his room, watching the boy sleep soundly with an arm draped over Mario. She couldn't help but let the tears quietly slip out for the umpteenth time that night. Well,morning. The blonde still had yet to get any sleep since she ended the argument four hours ago and refused to sleep in the same bed with her wife. They just needed their space. Now it was almost time to get up for work and she knew she wouldnt be able to handle dancing without any sleep.

"Britt.."Santana whispers and walks into her sons room, seeing the blonde laying with him and her chest tightens at the sight. She bends down until she's eyelevel with them. "Are you going in today?"

Brittany shakes her head.

"Okay. I'm gonna go ahead and go. I'll call you okay?" The Latina leans down to place a kiss on Brittany's lips, just in time for the woman to turn away causing Santana to kiss her cheek. It hurts, but she knows she deserves it. She quickly kisses Bentleys head and whispers a 'Te Amo,mijo' before leaving the room.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Mama why ain't I going to Tia Mar's today?"

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me" Brittany stuck her bottom lip out causing Bentley to chuckle. "Besides, you wanted to bring Mario to the park and play fetch with him so here we are."

The little boy smiled widely and took the tennis ball from Brittany and ran off while the dog was hot on his trail.

"Stay where I can see you!"

* * *

Santana stared blankly at her desk with empty glass of rumaying beside her hand. Frankly,she didn't know why she even showed up for work today. She had a clear calendar, and Mike was subbing for Brittany with the dancers.

Actually she did know. Brittany needed space and that's what she's giving her,even if it hurts. Even if all she wants to do is get in her knees and apologize for being so damn stupid.

"Dani!"

The Latina pours another glass of rum,sitting the bottle under the desk and leaning back.

"Yeah?"

"Call the bank and cancel the transaction from account 121196. If its already in the labels account,wire it back."

Dani narrowed her eyes and walked into the room,shutting the door behind her. "Im not authorized to handle those sort of things,Santana."

"I'm the boss,and what I say goes. Cancel Kitty Wilde's contract and the transaction. Now."

"What's going on?"

And that's when Santana loses it. She explains how she fucked up,how Kitty threatened her,and how now Brittany wants nothing to do with her. She cries and cries not even taking time to breathe at the idea of possibly losing the only woman who's ever truly loved her.

"Santana..the first thing you have to do is calm down. Secondly, you know she needs time so just wait it out. You two can overcome this."

"What if she leaves?"

Dani shakes her head. "She won't. the key is giving her space yet attempting to make an effort. Show her that you mean it when you say I love you."

* * *

Brittany shifts awkwardly in her seat at the dinner table,picking at the home cooked meal Santana made for her. She knew that the Latina was attempting to make amends and Brittany almost felt bad for being upset.

"What did you two do today?"

"went to the park!" Bentley smiled at his mami."I throw the ball with Mario."

"Wow! Did he bring it back to you?"

"Not to me but he did for Jake!"

"Jake?"

"Yup. The nice man who played with mama and me."

Santana felt the familiar twinge of jealousy and took a sip of her water,reminding herself that the last thing she needed was to make a bigger mess with her wife. "Well I'm glad you had fun."

Brittany sighed and barely looked at Santana. "How was your day?"

"Not as good as yours and Jake's ,I'm sure."

The blonde shook her head and scoffed,getting up from the table.

"Britt,I'm sorry."

"I'm going to take a shower,think you can clean up the kitchen?"

Santana put a hand to her for head. Why must she always fuck everything up?

* * *

**Listening to Sam Smith and writing this chapter was not a good idea. I'm seriously bawling my eyes out,lol. Anyways, we'll be back to fluffy Brittana soon so don't lose hope! Fave and/or follow. Review and have a happy thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was gonna be the return of fluff, but alot of you were thrilled with the twist i added that was Santana's secret and wanted more. Thank you so much for the love. Hope you all had a great thanksgiving! Enjoy.**

***I own nothing except mistakes.**

* * *

Brittany held up a hand signalling for the other dancers to take a break when she noticed her wife standing awkwardly at the door wringing her wrists. It was a nervous habit the Latina had formed when the pair were young and had yet to get over.

"Hey B.." Santana starts hesitantly. Judging by the response of the Blonde jutting her head in acknowledgement but keeping her focus on digging through a duffle bag for whatever, she knows things are s tense. Which they should be,it's barely been a week since everything came out into the open,but its hard when the love of your life basically gives you the cold shoulder every minute of everyday. Even Bentley was starting to notice the change in atmosphere. "I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch? I figured we could go to that new place you've been wanting to go to."

"This routine has to be done for Cede's next shoot."

"Come on,baby. Its candy land themed."

Brittany's anger flared at the term of endearment and she pushed the duffle bag off of the bench in frustration and turned towards the Latina. "What part of no don't you understand?"

The outburst had caught a few of the dancers to avert their attention towards the two women and Santana swallowed nervously. She gave the blonde a nod along with a tight lipped smile before making her way out of the dance studio and into the hallway that led to her office.

The Latina groaned internally when she seen Kitty sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her desk."Can I help you?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "We have a contract, Santana."

" You aren't and will never be a artist for SnixxLA. And that money? Is staying exactly where it is."

"Are you sure this is what you want? Need I remind you-"

Santana laughed and leaned on her desk. "No, Kitty. Need _I _remind _you _that I am a very,very powerful person and if I wanted, could have you locked up in the shittiest facility America has to offer even if its just for blackmailing. I can destroy you, and if you ever I mean ever, threaten to cross me or my family again- you best be prepared for it. Do I make myself clear?"

Kitty clenched her jaw.

"Now get the hell out of my office."

* * *

"And then I felt bad because she looked so sad."

"I can't believe she actually cheated." Marley shook her head.

Ryder shrugged." I can."

Both Brittany and Marley stared at the man with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just saying, this is the Santana Lopez we're dealing with. She's always slept with everyone and-"

Marley slapped her boyfriend's head. "Look Britt, as weird as this whole situation is you have to admit that her intentions were good. I mean everyone who knows you two knows that Santana would do anything to see you happy."

The blonde nods in agreement. While Santana has always seemed so fierce and demanding to the world, she has never failed to show Brittany how much she loves and cares for her. The Latina always made sure that both her and Bentley were well taken care of. And while it was so,so painful to even think about someone being with her wife in that way, Brittany would never regret Bentley.

"She just kept it from me for so long. This entire time I thought it was the IVF,you know? Cheating,lying. Its like High School Santana all over."

Marley sighs. "But it isnt,Britt. All I know is that no matter how it happened, both of you are beyond blessed to call that boy your son. I get that it hurts and she should have been honest, but Instead of letting it tear you to pieces try thanking her. It was all good intentions,and Bentley is such an amazing little boy."

"Where are we supposed to go from here?"

"That,my dear, is something you two have to figure out."

* * *

Santana glanced over the papers once more before finally letting a few tears slip out. It wasn't what she wanted,nor probably needed, but she couldn't handle how things were so strained right now. How every time she tried to touch her wife,she would get shrugged Bentley's eyebrows furrowed in concentration like he knew he was missing something when the three would eat dinner together in an awkward silence. She hated what they'd become in just a matter of a week. Who knows what would happen if this continued to carry on.

"Mami!"

The Latina quickly wiped her eyes and shoved the papers into the counter drawer, leaning on it with her elbows as her son and wife walked in. "Hola Mijo!"

"Bent, tell Mami what you and mama want to do tonight?' Brittany smiled nervously at her wife.

Bentley wrapped his tiny tanned arms around Santana's legs. "Mama and me wants to take you to bowling!"

"Yeah?"

"Si! But mama says you have to let me win."

Santana chuckled and ran her fingers through his curly hair. "Oh is that right? Well you tell mama that the Lopez bloodline is very competitive."

"Mama the Lopez lood line is petitve!" The little boy yells and runs into the living room,jumping onto the couch with Mario.

The two woman watch in awe and hilarity at their son, and give each other shy hesitant looks. They haven't properly been alone no longer than five minutes in a few days and Santana doesn't know what to say or do, afraid to push her wife away even more.

"I was hoping we could have a family night." Brittany says. "I'm tired of feeling like this and just want you back...I want our family back."

Santana swallows,knowing she's the one who caused this problem to begin with. She started this mess. She slowly opened the counter drawer and pulled out the papers. The Latina walked closer to Brittany until she was standing right in front of her. She made sure to get a good once over at the girl standing before her,afraid this could be the last time. She fused their lips together in a short,chaste kiss,feeling tears slip down her cheeks. The Latina pulled back and traced the outline of the blonde's jaw whispering a barely there 'I love you' before placing the stack of papers in her hand and walking towards their room.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows,feeling an immediate sting in her eyes as she scanned the first paper.

"A divorce?"

* * *

**all spelling/grammar mistakes are mine. I was so tired writing this.**

**Fave and/or follow. Review! Let me know what you think or want.**

**Thanks guys **


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to point out that Santana didn't sleep with a random stranger,lol. She's not that bad. Also a lot of you were confused about the last chapter,hopefully this one will clear some of that up. A lastly, fluff. It isn't fluffy fluff,but we'll get back to that the next chapter. Enjoy!**

***I own nothing,except mistakes.**

* * *

Brittany skimmed over the papers in her hand for what seemed like the twentieth time before finally snapping. She was done playing games and feeling this way. She made sure Bentley was content in the living room and made her way to hers and Santana's bedroom where the Latina was sitting at the edge of the bed with her face in her hands.

Brittany showed no mercy. The blonde all but threw the papers towards Santana. "The nerve! The fucking nerve!"

"B-"

"No don't fucking 'B' me! You have the nerve to ask me to marry you,cheat on me, lie to me for years on end,and then ask for a divorce? I gave you everything,Santana! I moved away from my parents and little sister, I came here instead of New York..for you! So you would be happy! I came home , hoping to work everything out and willing to move forward while here you are planning a life without me!"

"Please stop yelling ,Britt." She croaks out. Santana has only ever heard her wife raise her voice a handful of times in which none were ever really directed towards her. Santana raises her head and looks at the blonde through watery eyes,seeing that they're pretty much in the same state; a hysterical mess.

"But hey, I was the one stupid enough to-"

"Don't."

"You said we were soulmates,San.." Brittany shakes her head. "When you proposed you said that if there was a god he without a doubt made you and I for one another.."

"You are made for me,Britt Britt. You're mine,always.."

"Then why do you want to divorce me?" She whispers.

The Latina stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "Britt.. I want you to be happy,so happy. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted and it just seems like within the past week I've done nothing but tear it out from under you. I hate seeing you so upset,especially knowing I'm the reason."

"You know what would make me happy? If you would get your head out of your ass,except responsibility and let us just move on. As a family."

* * *

Santana knows she has a long ways to go in order to be fully trusted again. She knows she royally fucked up and is reminded that she did so whenever she sees the hesitancy in Brittany's eyes. But she understands. She dosen't get angry,or frustrated, or even sad really. Because at the end of everyday she knows that her wife is trying to accept everything,and for that the Latina is grateful.

Brittany was Laying in their bed one night, curled up watching a movie and a sleeping Bentley in her arms when Santana walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing but a towel. The blonde couldnt help but let her eyes wonder over every inch of visible skin as her wife smiled gently at her before heading to the dresser. It had been at least two months since they last had been intimate in any sort of way,other than pecks really,and Brittany couldn't help but long for Santana's touch. She could tell she was trying,and the woman needed some sort of praise for that right?

"B,do you mind if I sleep in one of your shirts?"

"Stay like you are."

The Latina furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. Her wife was standing right in front of her with that glint in her eye,the one she knew all too well. Santana swallowed,looking over the blonde's shoulder to see if their son was still asleep.

"I took him to his room."

Santana nodded and brought her eyes back to the woman in front of her. "C-can I sleep in one if your sh-shirts.."

Brittany shok her head from side to side and slowly pulled her wife's hand that was holding the towel in place away,letting it drop to the floor,revealing that toned tan body that never failed to captivate the blonde. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask. You're my wife."

"Im your wife."

Santana swallowed her nerves and slowly nodded,closing her eyes in what could only be relief when she felt those familiar hands softly grab hold of her hips

"For how long?" Brittany leans her for head on the other woman's.

"Forever. Those papers-"

"I don't want to talk about that,San. I want...I want you."

"Yeah?" Santana smiles warmly. "Are you sure?"

Brittany nods and drops her hands from the woman's waist. She quickly strips of her sweats and hoody that she put on after taking a shower and pulls her wife's body flush against hers,slowly but surely fusing their lips together.

It wasn't rushed,but rather slow and sensual. Rediscovering one another's body in a sweaty , tangled mess while panting each others names. Afterwards the pair lay in the bed with Brittany on top of Santana,breathing heavy into her neck. She smiled contently at the feeling of Santana gently running a hand up and down her back,while the other one was still very much inside of her. "I missed that so much. I missed you so much,actually."

Santana could only sniff a reply,letting her emotions get the best if her yet again. This time from pure happiness. "B."

"Yeah?"

"I'll never stop loving you."

She smiled and cupped the latina's cheek,leaning in to kiss her. "Forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Many questions are answered this chapter.. **

***I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Mami did you see how the cars vroomed past each other?"

Santana smiled at her son as the pair,along with Brittany, made their way out of the movie theater. Bentley had been begging to see some new animated flick with talking cars and the Latina had promised they'd go.

"What did you think of it,Britt?"

What did she think? She barely even paid attention,too busy thinking about how the woman sitting behind them was practically drooling over her wife. And how Santana just smiled like she was oblivious. The blonde shrugged. "It was cute."

"It was awesome! Remember when that mean car crashed?" Bentley touched his knuckles together and made a explosion sound.

Brittany gave him a smile and squeezed the hand she was holding. When they got to the car she quickly buckled Bentley into his booster seat and climbed into passenger seat.

Santana got into the drivers seat and turned the key,cranking the black range rover up and driving out of the parking lot. The Latina looked at her wife for a second,noting how quiet she was being. She grabbed the blonde's closest hand,linking their fingers together on top of the middle console.

"You okay,B?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me if something is wrong?"

Brittany looks behind her and sees that Bentley is looking out of the window,eyes heavy. She turns back in her seat and stares into her lap. "That girl at the movies..behind us.."

"Ha!" Santana let out. "Yeah she talked ot ,didn't she?"

"You weren't exactly telling her to be quiet."

The Latina nods in understanding. "So that's what this is about." She mumbles. "I thought we were past this Brittany."

"Sorry if its hard for me to get over the fact that my wife cheated."

"Years ago."

"And how do I know it wasn't more than once?"

"Because it wasn't!"

Brittany ignored her. "I mean who was he? Was he someone you knew, a stranger? Do I know him?"

"Don't do this,B. I really just want to spend time with you and Bent today,okay?"

"I deserve answers. You owe me that much."

* * *

"Bentley's out. I laid him in our bed." Brittany sighs out and quickly grabs a bottled water from the fridge before making her way into the living room. Santana was already on the sofa,staring straight ahead with her hands in her lap.

"Jesse.. Remember the guy that was producing the beats at the studio whenever we first moved here?"

"St. James?"

"Im sorry..It just happened.."

The blonde stares at her wife. "You didn't get pregnant for me,did you?"

"I'm sorry.."

"I don't want apologies,San. I want answers."

"The IVF's just weren't working and I seen how damn sad it made you. But it hurt me too, you know? I wanted kids with you,B. I wanted that life we always sat on my bed and talked about having." The Latina put her face in her hands. " The last time we tried it I couldn't bring myself to tell you it didn't work. I ended up staying late at work and Jesse just happened to be working late that night too."

"And he ended up getting you pregnant on accident."

"I had every intention to come clean,B. You have to understand that. But when I told you I was pregnant, you didn't give me a chance. You immediately freaked out in excitement and I couldn't take that away from you. I just couldn't.."

Brittany gave a nod and ran a hand through her hair. It was weird. Now the actually knew the truth she wasn't angry. Of course there was a little hurt considering she had been cheated on,but everything honestly made sense now.

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I don't even think I hate what you've done,only because Bentley was the end result and he is my entire world. But if you ever,and I mean ever hurt me or lie to me again..I put it on my life that you'all be the one getting divorce papers."

Santana nods furiusly and wraps her arms around her wife. "I won't. Britt I promise I'll do everything to make you and Bent happy. I love you so much.."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

**so short,I know. But I've been so busy its unreal. I'll try to update again before today's over with,just let me hear your thoughts. Thanks guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no see.. Sorry about that. I had surgery on the third and haven't been able to do much of anything,so This chapter wasn't planned out. Just writing as I ****go along to give you guys something.**

***Not only am I typing on a phone but I have meds in my system so forgive the spelling/grammar errors**

***I also changed the genre of this story because there is a lot more drama than originally planned. Yes there will be fluff,but also drama/angst.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was barely midnight when Brittany stumbled into the apartment with an arm draped over Mercedes's shoulders,a relaxed ile playing at her lips. It was Friday,more specifically the 5th- the day before Mercedes most recent music video was gonna be released. The pair of them along with Cede's boyfriend Sam and a few of the dancers and people who participated in the video's production decided to 'pre celebrate' at Ringo's was pretty fair to say Brittany had a good time.

"Bout time you brought my girl home." Santana mocked Mercedes. She stood up from the kitchen table where her and Dani were currently discussing possible clients and put a supportive arm around her wife's waist. "You have a good time babe?"

The blonde ignored the question,eyes glued to the girl at the table. "What is she doing here? Who else is here? Are you two alone?"

"We're working. Here,let's get you to the bed.."

"Why are you two here alone,Santana?" Brittany hates herself for sounding so desperate and weak,especially knowing how much of a good person Dani is and that she would never ever do that to them. But with recent events and the alcohol coursing through her system, the blonde couldn't help as tears started to build. She quickly cupped both of Santana's cheeks and brought their lips together,tongues immediately finding one another.

The Latina let out a muffled grunt of surprise,letting herself forget the confusion and focused on the velvety, smooth texture of her wife's tongue. She licked the roof of Brittany's mouth; something she knew drove the blonde wild in addition to squeezing her ass and pulling her closer.

"Shit" Brittany breathed out nuzzling her wife's neck. "I want you so bad."

"And on that note, I think I'll be going." Dani awkwardly packed up a small bag. She threw a half wave at the girls,giving a tight lipped smile before walking out of the door.

"Take me to bed,San"

"I can't,baby...you're way too drunk."

The blonde bit her neck,running her tongue over the sore to sooth it. "I am drunk.. But not so drunk that I can't make you scream." She licked the Latina's neck all the way to her earlobe; gently taking it between her lips and sucking on it.

Santana dug her nails into Brittany's hips. "I thought you wanted me to make you scream?"

"I want to show you who you belong to.." She bites the Latina's earlobe,earning a grunt causing her to smirk and move to the tanned neck. Seeing a faint bite mark already on the left side, Brittany stares at the collar of her wife's royal blue tank top and all of the visible skin around it. From the collar bone to her breasts,tanned skin was available to the naked eye and the thought of anyone seeing such beauty that belonged to her and her alone,made the blonde uncomfortable. She immediately grips the hem of the shirt and rips it over Santana's head and latches her lips to a nipple.

Santana groans and closes her eyes, gripping blonde hair. She feels herself being lifted onto the table, the mouth never leaving her right breast. The way Brittany tore her shirt off,picked her up,and is now tugging at a nipple with teeth is nothing short of a turn on, and the Latina can't help but to grind her lower half upwards.

"Can she make you feel like this?" Brittany pants against her wife's tit, right hand slipping into the barely there shorts covering Santana's sex. She rubs her clit over the thong,feeling and swearing the obvious wetness. She wonders if Santana got this wet from Jesse or Dani, or anyone else who touched the girl. She shakes her head,not wanting to imagine anyone else being this close to the love of her life. "Nobody can make you feel this way.."

"Oh,fuck." Santana wraps her legs around her wife's waist once she feels two fingers plunge deep into her,furiously sliding In and out. Now, Santana is one to love dominance. Its seriously one of her biggest turn ons. But she see's the look on Briittany's face. One of concentration and determination,trying to prove herself in some way. And the only reason its that obvious is because usually when the pair made love, there would be eye contact whereas right now Brittany was pretty much glaring at her hand as it pumped in and out. "B..Britt,baby stop."

Nothing.

"Brittany you're hurting me."

Blue eyes snap up to brown and her hand freezes inside of the Latina. "I'm..I'm sorry,San..I just..you're my wife and I was trying to make you feel good.." She pulls her hand out slowly and wipes it on her shirt,grabbing Santana's and handing it back to her.

"Brittany,baby you do make me feel good."

"What about Dani?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "What? We were just working."

"But you were 'working' whenever you and Jesse..you know.." The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat. "And then Dani.."

"No,no,no Britt. This was strictly work." She got off the table and took ahold of Brittany's hands, looking straight into the Blonde's teary blue eyes. "I know I've messed up big time. " she spoke softly. "You know I've messed up big time. But I refuse to let you feel bad for a mistake I made. What I did wasn't because of you or anything you did. You're so,so amazing and I thank god every night that im lucky enough to still even call you mine. What I did was a selfish act out of stupidity and I'll never forgive myself for doing it,or lying about it. Nothing could possibly make up for it,however what's done is done,B. With that being said,I'm gonna spend everyday loving you like I should have been doing this whole time. Just please dont blame yourself,Britt. Please."

"Tell me you love me.."

"I love you,Britt."

The blonde looks over Santana's face,smiling faintly at the no hesitancy. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**I really loved writing this chapter. **

**Hope you guys liked it. Review and leave your thoughts!**

**Fave and/or follow.**

**Love you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**answer to GUEST: **'normal' relationship? Everyone's relationship is different,my friend,along with the way people handle things.. And like I said, I write my stories based off of experiences or to vent,therefore this story will continue at its pace. If you think its unrealistic, don't read. *shrugs* thanks for the input,love!

**Everyone else,hope you enjoy.**

***a little fluff for you**

***all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"So,she cheated just to cheat?"

"Of course she cheated just to cheat,that's what cheaters do."

Marley looked at Ryder,giving him a warning look before looking back at Brittany."How do you feel about all of this,Britt?"

The blonde shrugs,taking a sip of her coffee. "Obviously it hurts that she did it and then lied. I mean I'm supposed to be the one person that she would give her life for."

"So why are you with her still?''

"Ryder.."

"No its fine Mar. Santana and I have been through a lot." Brittany replies looking at the boy. "We met when we were kids,lost our virginities to each other freshman year,dated in highschool, survived a long distance relationship through college.. The way I see it, yeah,what San did was awful. And hurt like hell. But its also something else that we're trying to overcome instead of throwing everything away that we've worked so hard for."

"And your view on Bentley.." Marley trails off.

Brittany smiles at the mention of the kid. "As far as I'm concerned Bentley is my son. That will never change. Speaking of,how is your little butter bean?"

Ryder smiles. "We find out next week if its a boy or girl. Marley is basically praying its a girl."

"And Ryder wants it to be a girl just as much,he just won't admit it."

The blonde chuckles at the memory of when Santana was pregnant. The pair of them always argued playfully about the sex of the baby, with Santana wanting a boy because girls were 'too much too handle'. Brittany didn't really care as long as it was healthy as could be and was grateful that Bentley was that and so much more.

* * *

"There's my man!" Santana smiled at her son and picked him up,placing a chaste peck on his cheek. "Where's your mama?"

"Talking to Jake! Guess what Mami? I made a song today with uncle Trout! Wanna hear it?"

The Latina smiled at her son. "Not yet,mijo. Let's wait til we get home so you can sing it to the rooftop!"

The boy nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck as the pair started walking towards the lobby of the studio.

Santana immediately smiled when she seen her wife standing there in a tank top and blue flannel shirt with black tights with her hair straightened. She looked so casually beautiful,even the guy she was talking to thought so if his wondering eyes were anything to go by.

She shook her head. She wasn't going to get jealous over this loser.

"Hey,baby."

Brittany smiled l,gladly returning the quick chaste kiss her wife planted on her lips. "San this is Jake Puckerman,Jake this is Santana-"

"Lopez,yeah I'm a major fan." He sticks his hand out.

Santana raises her eyebrows and nods towards her son in her arms. "Sorry,little pre occupied."

Jake nods and pokes Bentley's side causing the little boy to giggle. "And how have you been little man? Taking care of your mama?"

"He takes care of both me and San. He's totally like a superhero."

Bentley nods. "Like spiderman!"

"So um." Santana clears her throat. "What brings you here,James?"

"Jake..Puckerman. And I was actually looking for Brittany and ran into her on the way in."

Santana feels that famIar pit of anger/jealousy bubbling up but refuses to make a scene and just smiles and nods. "Well I'll leave you two to it. Bent and I are gonna go back to the office. See you in a bit?" She places a kiss on her wife's lips and walks off leaving a very shocked Brittany.

The blonde can't help but stare in awe and surprise at her wife who is now walking off,child in her arms, leaving the blonde with another guy. A handsome guy.

"So that's the Santana Lopez."

"Pierce."

"Right." Jake nods. "Well I just came by to check on you and you seem to be doing okay,so I'm gonna head out. You have my number though so if you need anything.."

"Of course. Bye Jake." Brittany smiles politely at the boy and starts making her way down the hallway back towards her wife's office. She just can't get over Santana's calmness. Sure she loves the jealousy,well to a certain extent, but professional Santana was something else.

Hot.

That's what it was.

"Bentley you ate all the strawberry you little rascal!"

The little boy chuckled at his mami. "No I didn't ! I saved one just for you,see!" He held out a skittle in his tiny hand and Santana brought her mouth to it,sucking the candy into it and smiling at her son.

"Yum."

"You silly,Mami."

Santana chuckled,smiling wider when she notice her wife standing at the door with a look of awe. "Here,let mami up."

Bentley hopped to the floor,letting his mami stand from the chair and then took her spot.

Santana straightened her skirt out and walked to the door,leaning on its frame right in front of Brittany. The Latina couldn't help but let her eyes trail her wife's body again,taking in her appearance. "You're so beautiful."

Brittany felt her cheeks heat up and looked down shyly. "Not as beautiful as you. Especially in that skirt. And the way you acted out there was pretty great too."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." Brittany nods. "Seeing you all professional like really makes me want to do things."

Santana chuckled and placed her hands on the blondes hips. She gently kissed her waiting lips, nibbling on the bottom one before pulling away,looking into blue eyes. "Well, tonight..after Bent lays down for bed...you can do anything you want."

"I'll hold you to that Mrs. Lopez Pierce."

* * *

**Fave and/or follow! Review if you have time :) thanks guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reply To GUEST: Its partly AU,of course its gonna be different. Sorry if you don't like it. And as far as Santana being forgiven, Brittany did that for the sake of their family,which is something you have to take into count when you have kids. **

**Reply to San Fan: wasn't being rude at all. Theres a difference between constructive criticism and straight being rude to someone,and some of you guys have absolutely no filter once so ever. Why would someone take the time to comment how much they despise my story since they don't like it? I do this for the people who enjoy,and myself.**

***Guys, as 'unrealistic' as some of you may think this story may be,it is very much based on personal experience (my parents,not me) . that's why I'm getting so defensive. What may seem unreal to you may be someone else's reality,so watch what you say, please. Like I told San Fan,there is a difference between constructive criticism and just being rude.**

***All mistakes are mine.**

***I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

"I hate this. "Brittany breathed heavily,laying on top of Santana with her head on the Latina's chest with sweat covering both of their bodies. "I can't even make love to you anymore without thinking about you and him."

Santana runs a hand through blonde locks. "What's it gonna take to move passed this,B?" She ask softly. The Latina knew she messed up and absolutely hated how her wife was destroying herself over it. She was willing to do whatever it took to make Brittany happy again. "Counseling?"

"I dont want some strangers opinion. We need to figure this out together."

"I'll do whatever you want. As long as you think it will help."

The blonde shrugs. "That's just it. I don't think you'll like my idea.."

"I'm in no position once so ever to judge." She scoffs. She places a kiss on her wife's head. "Whatever it is,I'm in."

* * *

Santana's heart was pounding. Hard. She hadn't seen Jesse St. James in years,so when Brittany said she wanted to meet with him and talk, the Latina basically had a mini heart attack and begged otherwise.. But it was what the blonde wanted for some unknown reason.

Brittany wanted answers. To what exactly,she didn't know. She stared intensely at the man,taking in his appearance which was as average as ever. He was still built the same,his hair a little shorter than she remembers but as curly as ever. Just like Bentley's .

"I have to say I was a little caught off guard when I received a call from you. Happy of course,but surprised."

"We both know what this is about,Jesse." Brittany sighs,rubbing her temple.

He stares at the blonde for a minute before slowly nodding. "How are you two?"

"Good. Well, Bentley is. Santana and I on the other hand can't seem to move past this."

"I understand. And I'm really sorry."

"I always heard how much of a ladies man you were." she stares at him."But never would I have thought that you would sleep with Santana. A married woman. I mean,I thought we were friends,Jesse."

"We were. I never intended on any of that happening. Why do you think I packed up and left? I couldn't bare the thought of what I had done. And then the news broke that you were pregnant " he looks at Santana,"and I knew right then that it was mine and I could never get involved with you guys again." He takes a sip of his scotch.

Santana scoffs and refuses to look at the man. "Just tell Britt what she wants to know."

* * *

_Santana finishes off her third can of beer,throwing it on the floor and attempting to stare at the stitck through tears. _

_Was it something she was doing? Was it because she was such a bitch and this was Karma's way of catching up with her? She tried praying for forgiveness. She tried changing. But it was like no matter what,the IVF's would just not work and she couldnt bare see her wife pretend to be okay anymore. She heard Brittany cry softly at night,trying not to wake her. She could tell the light of hope in those blue eyes was fading with each negative pregnancy test._

_The Latina let's out a choked sob,covering her mouth as the tears wracked her body._

_"Santana?"_

_"Hmm?" She looks up and see's a hesitant Jesse St James and wipes her eyes with the hem of her sleeves. "Yeah, come in."_

_He slowly walks into the recording studio and takes a seat on the sofa beside her. He can see the pregnancy test, and wraps an arm around his boss. _

_"Its not fair." She sobs into his neck wrapping her own arms around him. "She deserves everything and I can't give it to her."_

_"That's just the alcohol talking."_

_"Then why can't I give her a fucking baby?" _

_The boy shrugs. "Maybe it isn't the right time. Everything happens for a reason.."_

_"Oh don't give me that fortune cookie bullshit." The Latina sniffs and pulls away. "Do you know how many fucking times we'e attempted this? How am I supposed to tell her,yet again, that I failed?"_

_"What have you failed at,Santana? Brittany knows that if you could, you would have a kid for her as soon as possible. You'd pop that sucker right on out. But you can't. And you know why? Because good things take time. You two are gonna have the most amazing kid when the time finally comes, and its going to make you appreciate him or her that much more."_

_Santana gives a watery smile. "You're right. "_

_"Duh."_

_She chuckles and gives him a quick hug,knowing immidiatly that it was lasting entirely too long. She pulls back,just in time to feel an unfamiliar pair of lips on her own. _

* * *

"I know it was wrong of me,especially in the state she was in both emotionally and physically."

Brittany shakes her head. "Are you.. Are you saying you raped her?"

"No!" Jesse shakes his head furiously. " I mean,I don't think so.. Look, she was a wreck and while she may have had the strength to fight me off,she didn't and I think it was because she was so emotionally distraught."

Brittany eyed the Latina beside her who was just staring into her lap. As fucked up and weird as this entire situation was,she kind of felt bad for her. She shook her head. All of this fuss and confusion wasn't worth it. Brittany just wanted her family back and dammit,she was going to get it back.

* * *

**short I know,but I'm really busy today. I'll try to update tonight! Fave and/or follow. Review your thoughts :) love you guys ㈏3**


	13. One Last Time

**i literally cannot even with the hate,lmao. I've tried explaining so much how this story is partly AU, meaning it is supposed to be different. There is a major difference in constrictive criticism and being plain rude,and some of you legit have no boundaries. **

**I'll explain one more time ; yes,cheating Is cheating but when you are in a depressed state of mind,you do things that make no sense once So ever,especially encouraged by alcohol. That is from personal experience. hence why Santana slept with Jesse. **

**And I personally believe Brittany would forgive Santana in a heart beat given how big of a heart she has. But I didn't do that. I've dragged it out. **

**That is THE last time I'm explaining. Sorry if I seem rude but don't make comments that are compelelty rude and unnecessary criticizing my story. I work hard on what I write and its my way of venting. **

**If you have nothing nice to say,don't say it! **

**Xoxo,C**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is for those of you who are left..Apparently I've offended some people by taking up for myself and they quit reading lol. **

**No but seriously, I appreciate those of you who like this story and take the time to praise it. It means a lot. So thank you.**

**I honestly LOVE this chapter. Lots of fluff, and something big is in the works with our ladies. All mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks guys ㈏3**

* * *

"You feel so good,B.." Santana pants into her wife's neck, laying with an elbow on each side of Brittany's head and rocking her hips in the infamous short,fast thrusts her wife always loved when they used the strap on. "I swear I feel you getting tighter."

"You're so deep."

"Yeah?"

Brittany nods and wraps her arms around the Latina's neck,catching her attention. She gentley rubs the hairs on the back of Santana's neck,staring into those brown eyes she fell in love with so long ago. Those eyes that conveyed so many emotions right now; fear,sorrow,hope,and most importantly love.

Sure the last few months have been odd and painful to say the least with everything that had happened and was revealed, but in moments like these where Brittany could see and just _feel _how vulnerable Santana was,she knew that this was the same woman she had always loved. She knew that no matter what,they were going to make it. She slowly cupped her wife's left cheek,causing the Latina to slow her hips and kiss the palm of the hand before leaning into it.

"Nunca dejaré de amarte(I'll never stop loving you)" she whispers, almost brokenly staring into Brittany's eyes. She feels the tears welling up and starts back pumping her hips in a faster motion,leaning down to kiss Brittany. Its soft yet chaste,and is everything Santana loves. "I love you,Britt Britt."

The blonde nods furiously,feeling the dildo hit that spot. "Right there,San."

"Here?"

"Yes! Oh,fuck me,baby,yes.."

"Are you coming,B?" Santana stares at the blue toy,sliding at a rather fast pace in and out of her girl's slippery center."You're so wet.."

"Yes,oh my god yes,Santana faster please." She grabs her wife's ass,gripping the flesh hard and practically pulling Santana into her even more than thought possible,letting out a muffled scream of pleasure as she bites the Latina's shoulder when the inevitable wave of ecstasy hits her at once.

Santana watches in awe as blue eyes darker than usual,struggle to stay open and stare into her own while Brittany's mouth hangs slightly ajar,gripping tanned shoulders tightly. Its one of,if not the, most beautiful sight in the world and Santana knows she'll never get tired of it.

"Mi Bretaña. Así, tan hermosa. (My Brittany. So,so beautiful.)"

Brittany gives her a smile with her eyelids half closed,wincing slightly when she feels the toy being pulled out of her. She watches her wife skillfully remove the harness and lays beside her,wrapping an arm over pale shoulders. Brittany immediately accepts the offer and lays her head on the Latina's chest,wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you,you know."

"Even when I don't deserve it."

"Hey,look at me."

She looks down and at her wife.

"We're inevitable, remember? Bound to happen no matter what."

"You're amazing." The Latina whispers,leaning down and placing a kiss to pink lips. "I'm so lucky to call you my wife,you know that? I love being able to wake up next to you,work with you,come home to you. Its the life I've always wanted and so much more."

Brittany smiles shyly. "I feel the same. Except.." She hesitates not wanting to have this amazing night go south.

"What's up,B?"

"Its just, you hated being an only child didn't you?"

Santana forms an O shape with her mouth,knowing where this was going. "You want to have another kid?"

"We always agreed on two,ever since we talked about it.."

"After everything that's happened..you know with me..are you sure?"

Brittany nods. "With everything that's happened,It only makes ms want it that much more. Gosh that probably sounds so stupid." She buries her face in her wife's neck,feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

Santana rubs a soothing hand up and down Brittany's arm. "Britt,it dosnt sound stupid. I'm actually ecstatic that you want to do this."

"Yeah?"

"Definitley. Have you thought about how you want it to happen?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Not really. I havnt even thought about when. I just want an addition to our family. If you do I mean."

"I would love to. How about we discuss this some more in the morning? Maybe figure out who's gonna carry and which way we want it done?"

Brittany can't help but beam and nod, bringing her lips to Santana's once again. She'll never give this up for anything.

* * *

Brittany hadn't been able to stop thinking about that amazing night two weeks ago. More importantly about the conversation about having another kid. She thought long and hard and had decided that IVF's were out of the question. They just weren't going through that again. To be honest, the blonde had her mind set on a particular method.

"How do you feel about adoption?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and looked up from her desk,taking off her glasses. Brittany was standing in front of her,holding a red binder in her hands and biting her lip.

"Adoption?"

The blonde sets the folder on the desk and flips it open. "I've done some research, and it should only take up to 12 months if we do the independent adoption. We just call a local agency,in our case The Kinship Center in Pasadena considering its only twenty minutes away,and they'll set up a meeting and we go from there."

"Are you sure? Its just, you've never said anything about wanting to adopt. Why not try an IUI or ICI?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just don't want to go through all of that again.."

Santana stared at her for a minute,wondering if she was talking about the the failure of the IVF or what happened between herself and jesse. Was she worried that more failures were gonna lead the Latina to cheat again? "B." She states softly, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist and pulling her into her lap. "I'll be happy with whatever you choose. And no matter what happens, I will be by your side the entire way. I support you,and I love you and that will never,ever change."

"I guess I could think about it a little more.."

"Take as long as you need."

Brittany smiles,wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. How did she get so lucky?

* * *

**if you enjoyed it,please fave and/or follow. Thanks for the support you guys ㈏5**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, the feedback I got on the last chapter blew my mind! You guys seriously have no clue how much the support and kind words mean to me. Thank you.**

**Anyways, I had part of this written out already but wanted to give you guys a little something today,therefore went ahead and finished this chapter . **

**All mistakes are mine,bare with me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Okay,Mrs. Pierce im going to have to open you a little wider in order to reach the cervix. "_

_After what seemed like forever, Santana was beyond happy when Brittany bounced I to her office at work exclaiming that she wanted to carry the baby. She didn't know why the sudden change of mind, but the Latina was thrilled. Its not that she didn't want to carry,she would in a heartbeat if it was what her wife wanted. Its just the thought of a pregnant Brittany walking around, looking as beautiful as ever carrying a little life that was surely going to be perfect made her heart pound with adoration and excitement._

_"I really appriciate you doing this,Dr. Carson. I know after so many failed attempts last time I may have said some things to you that weren't really necessary."_

_"I can assure Mrs. Lopez-Pierce,I'm used to it." The man slides away from Brittany,putting the catheter in the sink and taking his gloves off. "And round one of our ICI is complete. Now, I want you to continue to lay here for about 15 minutes so the sperm dosnt come back out,okay?"_

_The blonde nods. "Do you think it will work?"_

_"I've ways been honest with you ladies. That being said,probably not right away if at all. The method you chose hardley ever works compared to the IVF or even IVI."_

_"But you seen how many attempts it took for the IVF." Santana shrugged. "And its supposed to be the most effective way."_

_"Everyone is different, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. Thats just statistics. You two could very well get lucky and concieve on the second,maybe third try. But on the first? That's one in a million."_

* * *

Brittany wasn't stupid. She knew Dr. Carson was right,so why did she get her hopes up? Why did she think,for even one second, that maybe just maybe, a fucking professional would be wrong and take the chance and buy a pregnancy test and take it,especially without Santana.

She chuckles in disbelief and hurls it across the room,burying her head in her hands.

Santana stands at the door of the bathroom,arms crossed and eyes laced with pity for her wife. She remembers how it felt. Having all that hope wiped away by two little pink remembers the anger,the frustration,the sadness. The Latina quietly makes her way towards the blonde and bends down in front of her,taking pale hands into her own. She's thrilled when she see's her wife hasn't been crying,but can still see the obvious disappointment in blue orbs.

"Sam's on his way from the park with Bent and the dog. How about we curl up on the bed until they get here?"

Brittany nods and allows Santana to pull her up,following the Latina into their bedroom. Once inside,she wastes no time laying on the bed,sighing. "I don't know why I'm so let down." She states softly.

Santana gentley lays behind her wife as the big spoon,wrapping an arm around her waist and sitting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Its only natural to hope for something so wonderful."

"What if this is just a repeat of last time?"

"Hey." Santana tightens her hold. "It was only the first try. We still have plenty of chances."

"I just don't want to feel like this constantly." The blonde sighs. She didn't mean to come off whiney, hell, Santana had been through this countless times,but she really wanted this. Ever since her and Santana were teenagers they planned on having kids. "San.. If this dosnt work after awhile, can we still maybe consider adopting?"

"Of course,baby. I told you. I support whatever decision you make."

The blonde cranes her neck and gives her wife a smile,puckering her lips in which Santana happily covered with her own.

"I love you,B. just know that no matter the case, whenever we welcome our newest Lopez-Pierce into our lives, he or she will be loved so,so much."

* * *

Santana stared at her son as she sat on the sofa with Brittany,watching as the boy quietly hummed and rolled a toy car across the floor. She couldn't help but smile yet wonder how things were going to be different once they brought the newest bundle of joy home. As far her son knew, the world was his throne. A new addition would totally throw that off.

"What's going on up there?" Brittany taps her wife's head seeing the blank look on her face.

"How do you think Bent is gonna handle another kid being here?"

The blonde looks at the boy and back at Santana,shrugging. "I think he'd warm up to it "

"But he wouldn't exactly be thrilled..I mean,B this is gonna change everything."

Brittany sits up immediately,. "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

"What?" Santana wraps her arms around her wife's waist,pulling her into her lap. "Baby,of course not. I want this." She places a hand on the blonde's belly,smiling. "Words can't even describe how excited I am."

"San,there isn't anything in there."

"Not yet. Soon enough you're gonna be walking around with a little life inside of you,looking so beautiful and stunning,and I. Can't. Wait."

Brittany feels the heat come to her cheeks and looks down bashfully. All these years later Santana manages to make her feel like a love sick school girl. "When do you think we should tell Bentley?"

"Whenever things are official and we know for sure we have one on the way. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect."

The Latina smiles,nuzzling Brittany's neck and causing the blonde to let out a giggle.

Yeah, she's so ready for this.

* * *

**fave and/or follow.**

**Review if you have time.**

**Thank you guys ㈏3**


	16. Chapter 16

***There's a tiny time jump in this chapter,mostly because I don't want to drag it out too long.**

***all mistakes are mine**

***enjoy**

* * *

_Dr. Carson looked at Brittany with furrowed eyebrows ,looking at his clipboard and back at the blonde._

_"Is there a problem?"_

_"How many tests did you take,Mrs. Pierce?"_

_Brittany shrugged and looked at Santana. "I don't know two or three?"_

_"And they were all negative?"_

_The blonde nods._

_"Well," the doctor sighs and runs a hand through his buzzed hair. "According to the urine sample and these blood tests.. You ladies are approximately three weeks pregnant."_

* * *

The first three months were the hardest so far. Ninety nine percent of anything Brittany ate,came right back up unless it was Peanut Butter or Pickles. On top of that, she was constantly tired no matter how much she slept,making her usual happy ,outgoing self snap easily because of the most random things.

For example, when Santana came home with literally seven jars of pickles,trying to do something nice for her pregnant wife and their unborn child, Brittany had pushed one of them off the counter in a fit and started crying about how the Latina bought the wrong kind. Of course afterwards the blonde started to cry even harder because she felt bad for complaining,and begged Santana to forgive her. In which she wasn't even mad in the first place.

Now that her wife is halfway through the fourth month and done with the first trimester,Santana couldn't be more relieved. Not only did Brittany have a lot more energy, but the morning sickness was for the most part gone. And while the mood swings still occurred,It didn't really bother them considering it was only normal. And to top it off? She was sporting the cutest little bump.

This week was especially exciting,though. Not only had Santana found out for sure that the baby could hear what was going on outside of its little world,but her and Brittany had an appointment the following Thursday with Dr. Carson to finally find out the sex. Of course it took a lot of begging on Santana's behalf considering how her wife practically adored surprises,but once the Latina mentioned starting on the nursey,Brittany immediately gave in.

Even Bentley was excited,not that Brittany was suprised. He had such a big heart. Everyday he drew a new picture of a stick figure with black hair, a stick figure with blonde hair and a round belly instead of a straight line, and a smaller stick figure with curly hair. It melted Brittany's heart that her boy was so loving with his little brother/sister already.

* * *

"Mmm,I missed you today." Brittany nuzzles her wife's neck as soon as the Latina walks through their bedroom door,hands automatically finding the buttons to the white button down that's tucked into a tight black skirt. She quickly untucks it and finishes off the remaining buttons,running a hand over defined, tanned skin.

Santana chuckles tiredly. "I could tell by messages you sent."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy them?"

"I loved them. Especially the pictures."

"Show me how much."

"Not tonight,baby." The Latina captures pink lips into her own. "I'm really tired."

Brittany pouts. "But San.. I've been so horny all day. Couldn't you tell in that one picture? Feel." She takes her wife's hand and slide's it past the waistline of her sweats.

Santana can't help but to suck in a deep breath once her hand is met with pure wetness. She wiggles her fingers around a little,causing the blonde to attempt to grind into her. "You're soaked,B."

"Put them inside."

"Here? Let's at least get on the bed."

Brittany nods and quickly slips her sweat pants off,really not caring about any other piece if clothing. She needed release and she needed it now. She pushed Santana backwards until she was laying on top of the Latina,biting her neck when she felt two fingers slide into her.

"Holy shit.." Santana furrowed her eyebrows at the wetness and tight walls surrounding her fingers.

"Be still."

"What?"

"Keep your hand still!" The blonde nearly shouted,starting a rhythm with her hips as she sat up in a straddling position.

Santana nearly came at the sight. She loved sex with Brittany. Every way,no matter where or how,but if she had a new favorite position it would be this. Her wife practically riding her with furrowed eyebrows,high pitched grunts of her name,dilated pupils. It was beautiful. And sexy as hell.

Brittany ground her hips harder. "Another."

She slips a third finger in.

"Santana,I..its amazing."

Well she most certainly can't deny that.

"I'm already about to come..fuck me,I'm about to come baby."

Santana pulls her fingers out immediately without warning and before Brittany can protest in any sort of way,she flips them gentley,pulling off her skirt and panties as fast as possible. She opens Brittany's legs and settles between them,placing a hand on either side of the blondes head in attempt to not squish their baby and brings their lower half's together. "I had to feel you" she whispers,rotating her hips in a circular motion. "Feeling how wet you get for me is one of the best things in the world." She leans down just enough to slide her tongue into Brittany's mouth,moving her hips as fast as she could,being spurred on by the nails digging into her shoulders.

"Ow,fuck!" She grunts,feeling the death like grip Brittany has on her as she tenses beneath her,burying her head in a tanned neck. Santana doesn't stop,instead keeps the movements going until her waves of pleasure are coursing throughout her body,causing her to flop on her back beside her wife and breathe heavily.

Brittany sits up and slips her shirt off,only to lay right back down. She looks at Santana,who is just staring at the ceiling still in her bra and button down shirt. "Get naked and come cuddle." She says softly.

The Latina complies, taking off the articles of clothing and kissing Brittany ever so softly before laying her head on her shoulder and placing a hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry for like,ambushing you as soon as you walked in. Our little peanut has my hormones raging."

"Oh?" Santana smiles and positions herself until she's face to face with the bump. "So mami's little baby is a trouble maker?" She softly runs her fingertips a crossed the pale skin. "I can't wait until you're finally here. Your brother is pretty excited too. So you better be treating mama good,okay? I can't afford to have anything happen to either one of you. Usted ya decir de tanto y tanto a mí, bebé.(You already mean so,so much to me,baby)"

Brittany smiles when she feels a little nudge inside of her. "Baby says they'll try their best."

Santana kisses the bump before making her way back up to her wife. "I love you,B. I can't wait until he gets here to see how wonderful you are."

"He? You want another boy?" She smiles.

"All I know is that if we have a daughter and she's anything like I was.. We're gonna have a handful."

"But we'll love her unconditionally."

"Of course. Both Bent and the baby. I'll make sure they never forget how loved they are."

* * *

**this was without a doubt one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. The next will be the doctors visit and finding out the sex of the baby. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Fave and/or follow.**

**Review if you have time**

**Thanks guys ㈎9**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's a little later than usual,sorry about that. I'm not sure if this chapter will be any good considering I'm tired as hell and its currently 1 AM,but I wanted to give you guys something.**

***all mistakes are mine**

***everything else belongs to GLEE**

***enjoy**

* * *

"The heart is beating really fast." Santana says as she stares at the ultrasound machine in amazement,holding her wife's hand,staring at the pear sized blob on the screen. "Look B,baby is sucking their thumb!"

Brittany smiles adoringly at her and nods.

"Its transverse,that's good. Heart rate is good. It seems that everything is developing as it should." Dr. Carson stares at the machine a little longer. "Well,ladies. Would you like to know the sex now that it wants to cooperate?"

The girls nod furiously.

"See this?" He points to the screen. "It looks as if you ladies are having a baby girl."

There are many a days,like today and in this moment, when the blonde still can't believe she married the love of her life and is already four months pregnant with their second child. Their baby girl.

Its everything she's ever dreamt of and so,so much more.

* * *

**_A month later_**

"Screw you,Santana,Screw. You!" Brittany pushes Santana hard on the shoulders, tears falling from her eyes. "How long has it been going on,huh? How long have you been seeing her?"

"Baby,you have this all wrong.." The Latina says softly, a little hurt that her wife was throwing around those sort of accusations. Of course she had made the mistake in the past,but she crossed her heart on everything good to her that it would never happen again,and she plans on keeping it that way. So when Brittany stormed into her office ,while in a meeting with a client, ranting about how she seen her all over Dani in the recording studio,to say Santana was caught off guard was an understatement."All we were doing were going over the beats for Patrick's newest song."

"Then why were you all over her?"

"What? B,I wasn't!"

"I seen you! You were practically laying on top of her!" The blonde wiped her face and crossed her arms. So maybe she was overreacting a little bit,but still. She seen the way Dani was eyeing her wife and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

"Britt." Santana murmured, attempting to catch her eyes that were trained on the wooden floor of her office. She placed a hand on one of Brittany's hips and the other on her baby bump. "I wouldn't dare do that again." She cups her wife's cheek with one of her hands,still keeping one on the bump. "I love you,Bent,and our Niña(baby girl). I have all I could possibly want."

She nods,finally meeting brown eyes. "I know. My emotions are just everywhere right now."

"Do you wanna go home and relax? I'll have Mike take over the routines."

"I would honestly love that."

* * *

Brittany hummed in relaxation as she laid in the bed,reading through a book of baby names as Santana rubbed her feet from the foot of the bed and Bentley sat beside her,declaring which names were a no and which were a go. It was honestly so cute how excited the boy was,knowing he had a little sister on the way.

"What kind of names are those?" Santana scrunched her nose up. " 'Come here little Diabla,time for dinner'"

"San be nice."

She shrugs. "I'm just saying,how could you carry a baby in you for nine months and come up with that."

"Nine months?!"

Brittany grimaces

"Not so loud,Bent."

"Nine months is real long." He shakes his head. "Is my sister gonna be inside of you that long mama?"

"Afraid so,baby boy."

He furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms,all but yelling "Eso no es justo! La quiero ahora!(That's not fair. I want her now)"

"Oye, no levantar la voz para su mamá(hey,don't raise your voice to your mama.)" Santana narrows her eyes at her son. "Apologize to her."

The little boy tucks his chin to his chest. "I'm sorry mama."

"Its okay,buddy. I know you're just ready to meet her."

"Look who's in here being all Lazy!"

Brittany smiled when Marley walked in. The girl was now 8 months pregnant and looked like she was about to pop any second,but she was still gorgeous. The blonde sat up best she could and leaned against the headboard. "Hey,Mar."

"Hey yourself."

Santana got up from the foot of the bed. "Sit here,I've got to go get Bentley's bath ready anyways. Come on Bent!"

The two walked out of the room,leaving Brittany and Marley alone which was sort of now a foreign feeling for the girls. Ever since Marley had gotten pregnant they hadn't seen as much of each other.

"So, what brings you to these parks?" Brittany asks,resting a hand on her belly.

"Just wanted to check on my best friend. See how things were."

"Same old same old."

She looks at Brittany for a minute and pulls her phone out,handing it to the blonde.

Brittany furrows her eyebrows in confusion,taking the phone. Her eyes widen when she see's its a newsblog with a picture of her and Santana leaving the record label with a headline that read:**_Trouble In Paradise?_**

**_SnixxLA's CEO Santana Lopez-Pierce and wife of 8 years,Choreographer Brittany S. Pierce spotted leaving the record label looking rather distraught as sources say the pair were heard arguing inside Lopez's main office,during a meeting! Not very professional if you ask me. According to the source,Pierce accused Lopez of sleeping with someone else. _**

**_'She was really upset.' Our source says. 'She kept yelling that she seen Santana with someone else. It was crazy.'_**

**_The pair,who currently have a 4 year old son and are expecting as of right now,have never had this sort of drama as far as we know. What do you think_**

"Shit.."

Marley nods. "Yeah..Do you..want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about,Mar. My emotions just got the best of me."

"So you didn't see Santana with another person?"

"Not like that." Brittany shakes her head. "It was a misunderstanding."

"And you're sure of that?"

Brittany furrows her eyebrows."of course I'm sure. We have a baby on the way,Marley. She wouldn't do that."

"Hey,I'm on your side Britt" Marley raises her hands in defense. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am. But I'm really tired,so can I just call you later on?"

"Of course. "

The two share a quick hug,and Brittany sighs heavily when the other girl walks out.

Santana was not going to be happy.

* * *

**Fave and/or follow.**

**Review so I can hear your thoughts. You guys are what keep me motivated ㈑0**

**Thanks ㈍9**


	18. Chapter 18

**my writers block has been something major,lol. Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I do want to take a quick second and thank everyone who is reading this story. You guys are amazing. **

***I own nothing except the mistakes. **

***enjoy**

* * *

Santana stares at the laptop,her eyes scanning over the article for the umpteenth time now.

After returning from giving Bentley a bath and bringing him to tell his mama goodnight, Brittany had given the Latina a nervous look,explaining that word had somehow gotten out about their little scene and that there was already a headline about them. Santana, not wanting to take her emotions out on her pregnant wife, assured her it was okay and she would handle it. In which she would. As soon as she returned to the label the next morning she would find out who talked and fire them on the spot. No one was gonna make a fool of her or her family.

"Don't be upset,San.."

"I'm not."

Brittany sighed. "Yes you are. You have that little crease in your eyebrows that you always get when something is bothering you."

The Latina shakes her head and shuts the laptop,placing it on the nightstand and laying on her side,facing Brittany. She can't help but to immediately feel a calm sensation as she stares into those blue eyes that have always held and continue to hold so much love and understanding for her. "I'm thinking about taking a break."

"What?" Brittany's eyes widen,her mind assuming the worst case scenario.

"No,no not from you B." She wraps her arm around the blondes waist,gently kissing her lips. "I mean from work. I was thinking that I could work from home on some days,but Dani can handle the meetings and signings at the office.I just want us to have a few months off. Maybe get ready for little Santana Jr's arrival."

Brittany chuckles. "Santana Jr huh?"

"You're right. We don't need another Santana."

"San..I can only pray that our little girl is anything like you."

"Yeah?" She asks somewhat shyly,biting her lip.

Brittany nods,taking her wife's hand and placing it on the bump,smiling when she feels a tapping sensation. "She goes absolutely crazy when you're around." She whispers with a smile.

"Im stuck on Sofia."

"What?"

Santana swallows nervously. She hasn't really mentioned names yet,just in case Brittany bad ready had ideas. "I,um, well since we named Bentley after you and my dad,I was sort of maybe hoping our girl's name could start with S..and Sofia has really caught my attention.."

"Sofia Marie Lopez-Pierce."

"You..you want her to have my middle name too?"

Brittany shrugs with a smile. "Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

Santana walked passed the annoying paps,reminding herself that as soon as she walked into the label for the last time in months, she was getting straight down to business and would not be letting up on anyone. The Latina was just about to enter through the front door when she seen Jake standing outside of it, a questioning yet defensive look coming over her face. She mumbles out a quiet "follow me" as she walks in and makes her way straight to her office,closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you Mr. Puckerman?"

"I was actually hoping to talk to Brittany." The boy sits down in front of the desk."I seen the headlines yesterday-"

"And you assumed that my wife would be interested in you? Let's get something clear,Jake. Britt and I have a four year old son and have a little girl on the way. I'm not into anyone else and she's not into anyone else. So dont think for a second that you or anyone else will ever have a chance with her,okay?"

"I uh, was actually going to say that I seen the headlines and was hoping to talk to one of you about a job.."

Santana stares at him for a minute. "Right." She clears her throat and rolls her chair closer to the desk. "What,um,what kind of job?"

"Well judging by the paparazzi I was thinking maybe security?"

Well,that couldn't hurt could it?

"Just for the label or for my family?"

"Whichever you're most comfortable with. You're the boss."

"Okay." She says after a minute. "You're hired. I'll contact you later today and let you know when you start."

Jake nods and gives a polite smile,making his way out of the office,just as Dani walked in.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"Jake Puckerman. But forget about him,I need to talk to you."

"I know I know,I'm already on it."

"On what?" Santana furrows her eyebrows.

Dani shrugs. "Trying to figure out who ratted you and Brittany out to the paps."

"Right,well we've decided to take a few months off of work. I'll work from home on the days that I absolutely need to,but other than that I want you on top of meetings and signings at all times,and Mike needs to fill in for Britt."

Dani narrows her eyes. "Santana on top of being in the recording studio with clients and producing the music for their songs.."

"Please,Dani? Look,Britt is five months pregnant and literally everything sets her emotions off. I just want to be there to comfort her and the kids,you know? And its not like I won't help you. Like I said,I'll work from home if I need to."

Before the blue haired girl could answer,Santana's phone started going off; the familiar ringtone that belonged to her wife ringing through out the room. She swiped the answer button,putting the phone to her ear and holding up a finger to Dani.

"Hey baby. I was just talking to Dani about our plans for the next few months."

_"San.."_

The Latina immediately sits up in her chair when she hears the panic in Brittany's voice.

_"San there's been an accident."_

* * *

**_Again,sorry this was so late compared to usual. Also I'm sorry if it was shit,my writers block seriously came out of nowhere lol. _**

**_Fave and/or follow_**

**_Review if you have time._**

**_Thank you so much again for your support. Means the world. ㈏8_**


	19. Chapter 19

***I own nothing except the mistakes. Important note at the end.**

**Enjoy loves ㈏1**

* * *

Continued from the last...

* * *

_"I can't believe my little baby is starting Pre-K tomorrow." Brittany says from the passenger seat,looking in the rearview mirror at her son who is smiling back at her._

_It was the last day of summer and the day before school started back,and with Santana being at the SnixxLA,Brittany asked Sam,Ryder,and Marley to go with her to meet Bentley's teachers and what not. Apparently you can never have too much moral support._

_"Yeah,well you know what going to school means right?" Sam asks the boy, keeping watch on the road as she drove. "Lots of ladies."_

_"Girls are gross" he sticks his tongue out. _

_Marley poked him in the side playfully. "No more presents for you then mister."_

_"Not you Tia Mar! You're not gross!"_

_Brittany doesn't get a chance to say anything before Ryder yells something from the other side of Bentley. The next thing she knows there's something plowing into the right side of them,__ the car instantly flipping over for what seems like forever._

_She's stuck is the first thing that she realizes. Her seatbelt is caught and she can't get to her son in the back seat who is slouching over where she can't see his face and it sends her into a panicked daze. She tries calling his name and gets nothing. She yanks harder on the seatbelt,suddenly feeling out of breath with a sharp pain in her side._

_The blonde doesn't know where she got the phone,hell she didn't even know if its hers. All she knows is that she is dialing Santana's number,hoping everyone was okay._

_"Hey baby. I was just talking to Dani about our plans for the next few months."_

_"San.." She swallows. "San there's been an accident."_

* * *

She's been waiting to see her wife and son for 5 hours now. Hell, waiting to at least hear something. All of the doctor's answers were vague and didn't tell her shit she wanted to know. According to him, everyone in the vehicle suffered some sort of trauma and they were working to help them all.

No offense, but Santana just wants to know if her family is okay.

She sits up a lite straighter in one of the many waiting room chairs,and stretches until her joints pop. She quickly checks her phone for the time, 5:19 p.m. , and shakes her head in disbelief at the lack of information around this place. One of America's so called 'top' hospitals.

The Latina makes her way to the front desk where a woman,probably a year or two younger than herself,was typing away at a computer. "Hi,I was wondering if there was any new information on Brittany Pierce and Bentley Lopez- Pierce."

"If there was any new information I would have given it to you already,Mrs. Lopez."

"I have been waiting five fucking hours,woman." She grits out. "I want to know if my family-"

"I'll take it from here,Nurse."

Santana furrows her eyebrows. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Dani called me and said she had to leave but didn't want you alone." He wraps an arm around the Latina's shoulders. "Brittany is in room 215 but is recovering from surgery."

"Wait how do you know that?"

Jake nods,walking them towards the elevator. "My cousin works here. And I'm not entirely sure. He can only find out so much."

Santana swallows. What if something went wrong with the baby and.. "No.." She shakes her head. "You don't think the baby.."

Jake shrugs sympathetically.

"Well what about Bentley?"

"He's in the children unit but last Carl checked,he was stable. Just a bump on the head."

"Thank god." She breathed,following him out of the elevator and down the hall until they reached room 215. The door was open,so the Latina didn't hesitate a bit to make her way inside where there her wife lay,pale as ever. She didn't look too rough,just a cut above her right eyebrow and her right arm was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Ah,Mrs. Lopez I was just on the way to come get you." A middle aged man with a name tag that read 'Ferguson' in his doctor coat turned to face her. "Why don't we step outside for a minute."

"No,I've waited all damn day to find out what happened so tell me now."

The man clears his throat. "Well, as you can see Mrs. Pierce has a cut above her eye and a bandage on her arm-both on the right side. That's because while she was on her way to her destination, the driver operating the vehicle,Sam Evans,apparently ran a stop sign at a fourway and a car impaled the right side of the vehicle your wife was in. Now, the wounds that are visible aren't as bad as they could have been. Just a little cut and a few scrapes on the hand. However when the car hit, it was going fast enough that the passenger door bent inward,piercing your wife's side almost to the point where she had internal bleeding. Now,we were able to go in and drain any excess fluid and help her in time however the baby-"

"No..." Santana shakes her head,feeling the tears slip out.

"Mrs. Lopez,your baby is perfectly fine. She's just going to be sensitive and hyper alert of everything for awhile because of the car door. As for Bentley- he'll be unconscious for a little while due to a bump on the head but it isn't anything too serious. They were all very lucky."

"Am I allowed to see them both now?"

He nods. "Of course. Bentley is in the daycare unit,room 105. I'll come back later with test results and we'll talk about discharge dates."

She gives a quiet thanks as the man walks off and faces Jake. "I don't want to be rude,but can I have some alone time with her?"

"Of course. I'll go check on the others."

After he walks out,the Latina makes her way over to the bed her wife was currently occupying. She pulls a chair closer to the left side and sits in it,taking the blondes hand that isn't bandaged. "I'm so glad you're okay,B.." She whispers,swallowing the lump in her throat and linking their fingers together. "I don't think I could have handled any of you leaving me for good." She brings Brittany's wedding band and engagement ring to her lips.

"Por favor, no me dejes nunca, bebé(Please don't ever leave me,baby)."

* * *

**this chapter was honestly hard as hell to write. Anyways, At this point I only have a few more chapters planned out until its completed,so if you have any ideas or anything i'd love to hear them.**

**Fave and/or follow.**

**Review if you have time.**

**As always,thank you for your support. ㈎9 **


	20. Chapter 20

**only three or four more chapters left as of right now.. You'll meet little Sofia soon. ㈴4**

**Thank you guys as usual for taking the time to read this. You're amazing.**

**All mistakes are mine,they're the only thing I own. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were rough to say the least.

After leaving the hospital Tuesday,Brittany had to call Bentley's school and explain why he would be out for a few days due to the accident,which the little boy was not happy about and insisted he was okay. On top of that,the blonde made sure to check on Sam,Ryder,And Marley daily. Of course Santana tried helping as much as she could,but Brittany found herself getting agitated or frustrated whenever the Latina would involve herself. And that made the blonde feel even worse.

For instance,right now the couple were laid in bed with some MTV show playing on TV and Santana was eye level with Brittany's belly, softly singing in Spanish. Something Brittany has always,always adored yet at this moment finds herself getting more and more irritated by the action.

"San,I'm really sleepy."

The Latina pauses her singing and nods. She knows that's her wife's nice way of telling her to stop. She places a kiss on the swell of Brittany's belly and slides back up so that she's face to face with her. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

"B.. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Can it wait?" The blonde faces the other way,pulling the cover up to her chin.

Santana sighs. "Yeah. Sure." She places a kiss on Brittany's cheek."I love you."

* * *

_**7 months pregnant **_

"Here it is..." Santana holds the door open to Sofia's newley decorated room,revealing the sky blue walls with picture frames containing memories that are yet to be made, the baby bed it took her ages to put together,and the dresser holding the many,many clothing items that she bought online or at baby stores,hoping to surprise Brittany. Its been two months since the accident,and Santana was still getting the same treatment from her wife. Something had to give.

She looks at the blonde. "It isn't entirely done yet but..with Bentley at school and us being home I figure I have a lot of time to finish it."

Brittany stares at the room for a minute,furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought we agreed on yellow?"

"Well..yeah,but,I was online doing research and it said that blue was more calming." She swallows nervously. "You don't like it?"

"Doesn't matter now. Its already blue."

Santana puts a hand on Brittany's hip,eyes narrowing when she flinches away. She sighs heavily and shakes her head. "Britt,what's going on?"

"We just agreed on yellow"

"You know what I mean. You've been giving me the cold shoulder for two fucking months,-"

"Watch your mouth." The blonde glares at her.

Santana scoffs."See? You give me the cold shoulder twenty four seven and when I try to do something nice,like surprising you with Sofia's room,you complain about how it isn't right. And on top if that you won't let me touch you. We haven't made love not once since the accident,not to mention kiss other than little pecks here and there. I just want my wife back." She doesn't give Brittany time to respond before making her way past the woman.

* * *

Brittany felt bad. She knew that things had been different since the accident but she didn't mean to take it out on Santana. She was just scared. She could have lost her kids that day,along with her friends. But then again, she can't even imagine how Santana must have felt.

The blonde shakes her head and makes her way to the bedroom where Santana is sitting on the foot of the bed with her face buried in her hands. She felt her heart drop even more when she heard the Latina let out a sob and swallowed the own lump in her throat. "San.."

Santana sniffed,wiping her eyes and looking up at the blonde with puffy eyes. "I'm just trying to be a good wife and mami but its like..its not good enough or something."

"Baby.. I appreciate everything you do,so,so much."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?It hurts,B."

Brittany sits beside her,taking a hand in her own. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you.." She nuzzles her wife's neck,placing a soft kiss there and whispering "I love you" a few times. She knows it won't make up for how big of a bitch she's been,but if she's being honest, she's missed Santana so much. She hasn't even realized how much until now,hearing the Latina's breath get shorter and quicker as she kisses her neck. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me,San..and I want to show you."

Santana has to bite her lip to suppress the moan threatening to come from the back of her throat when she feels Brittany nibble on her earlobe. She can't help but cup the blonde's cheeks and press their lips together.

Brittany doesn't waste any time and stands up,stripping of her shirt,completely revealing her chest and moves her hands to her pants but is stopped by Santana. The Latina stares up at her wife. "I wanna do it."

Brittany nods,waiting patiently as Santana works the sweat pants down her pale legs while mumbling sweet nothings to their unborn child. It amazes the blonde how even though she feels as if she's three hundred pounds,Santana always makes her feel so special and so loved. She cups Santana's cheeks when she's completely naked,and leans down to kiss her. "Now you."

When they're both naked,the couple doesn't rush to feel pleasure. Instead they lay on the bed both on their sides,facing each other while hands gently trace one another's body. Its a comfortable silence that speaks so many words and emotions that they lacked to share for the past two months,and Santana can't help but to let out a breath of relief,leaning in and kissing Brittany ever so softly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay,I know I said there were gonna be a few more chapters but this is actually the last one. Major thanks to everyone who read it,you guys are nothing short of amazing.**

**I own nothing except the mistakes..and a few characters.**

***Also,make sure to check out my new story Girl Almighty if you haven't yet. I'm pretty excited to write it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**37 weeks pregnant **_

Brittany flings the covers off of her body in what was now the third hour of failing to get sleep. It was 2:13 in the morning and she felt absolutely exhausted and just wanted at least one hour of shut eye. Anything would be good at this point. But Sophia was completely restless and refused to let the blonde get comfortable. Every time she was almost asleep, she felt another hard kick in her belly and her eyes would fly open.

"You okay,baby?" Santana mumbles and sits up,turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Sofia won't stop kicking."

The Latina gives her a sympathetic smile. "Is there anything I can do? You want some milk or something?"

"I'll get it since I'm up anyways. Thanks though." Brittany gives her a peck on the lips and slowly stands up,slipping on a housecoat and making her way into the kitchen where she flips on the light switch and makes her way to the refrigerator. Just as she goes to open it, she feels another hard kick,this one coming out of nowhere and taking her breath away. She grabs her stomach and furrows her eyebrows when she feels a gush of liquid between her legs,her eyes widening in realization.

Not wanting to wake Bentley, she makes her way,as quickly as possible,back to the bedroom and closes the door,still holding her belly. "Santana."

Nothing.

"San."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pretty sure my water just broke on the kitchen floor."

Santana shoots up,eyes wide. She looks down at her wife's sleep pants and back up to blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Uh,yeah or either I pissed myself but I highly doubt that."

"Okay,okay.. Um.." She climbs out of bed and throws a hoodie over here and slips on some shorts,pulling out the baby's bag they had packed two months prior from underthe bed. 'Okay breathe Britt,just breathe."

Brittany chuckles. "San,we still have like two hours until the actual thing."

"Yeah,but you're gonna wanna be prepared."

* * *

"Shit,this hurts." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and wiped the sweat off of her forehead."Can we get started,please?"

"Not yet,Mrs. Pierce. You're only at 8 centimeters. We have to be at 10."

Santana walks into the room,wearing the doctors outfit and hat,and if Brittany wasn't in so much pain she would have smiled at how adorable her wife looked.

"Marley,Ryder,and Little Craig are in the waiting room with Bentley. Cedes and Sam are on their way."

Brittany nods. "A few more hours and she'll be here,San.."

"I know baby. I know."

* * *

"Alright Mrs. Pierce,I'm gonna need you to give us another hard push on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Brittany couldn't help but let out a scream as she pushed as hard as she could,feeling as if she was being ripped in two.

"Okay,I can almost see the head. Again on three. One. Two. Three."

"You're doing so good baby. I love you so much." Santana kissed her wife's sweaty forehead, pushing away the wet hair that was matted. "Squeeze my hand,B."

"Okay,I can see the head. Give me one,hard push and the head will be out."

Santana winced between Brittany's screaming cries of pain and the pain shooting through her hand as the blonde squeezed with all her might. It all faded when she heard the tiny little wails of an infant.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Santana. Girl wake ya ass up."

Santana opens her eyes,feeling a slight headache as she hazily see's Mercedes standing above her in what appears to be the waiting room of the hospital.

The hospital.

Brittany.

The baby.

She quickly stands up,immediately getting hit with a wave of lightheadedness.

Mercedes is quick to catch her. "Girl,you need to be careful."

"What happened?"

"Apparently you passed out while Britt was giving birth. The doctors gave you some meds and sat you out here with the rest of us."

"Has anyone seen Sofia?"

Mercedes shakes her head. "Nope. "

Santana's heart starts racing. "Why? Was something wrong? I have to go find them!"

"Girl calm down. Brittany is right down the hall in 101. I'll go get the nurse"

She nods gratefully,hurriedly walking down the hall and into her wife's room,where the blonde was sound asleep. She couldn't help but walk up to the woman,carefully giving her a kiss on her lips.

"San?"

"I'm here baby."

Brittany smiles tiredly. "You passed out."

"I did. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay."

"Is everything okay with you and Sofia?"

"The nurse said she was a little early but was in excellent health. She's so beautiful,San."

Santana swallows the lump in her throat. "Yeah?"

"Take a look for yourself."

She turns around and sees the nurse standing there with a smile,holding what she knows is her little Sofia in a pink blanket. The Latina swallows her nervse and ignores the beating in her chest, letting out an inevitable sob of happiness when the nurse hands her Sofia,without a doubt the most beautiful baby in the world-right next to Bentley.

She stares into the blue catlike eyes that are exactly like her wife's, maybe a shade darker,and smiles when she lifts up the pale yellow hat the baby was wearing revealing little tuffs of blonde hair. It was Brittany all over. "Sofia." She breathes,not even attempting to stop the tears falling from her eyes."Eres tan hermosa, al igual que su mamá.(you're so beautiful, just like your mama.)"

Just then Mercedes and Sam walk in with Bentley,followed by Marley,Ryder,and their baby. Santana sits on the chair beside Brittany's hospital bed,making sure to get as close as possible. "Bent,come here mijo. Meet your hermana menor(little sister)"

The little boy hesitantly makes his way over. When he gets there, he looks at the baby for a good minute before looking at his mama and mami,recieving loving and encouraging smiles. He looks back at his little sister. "You're real small." Its quiet,but loud enough for everyone to hear. "But that's okay. Me,mama,and mami will love you anyways."

Santana nods. "Welcome to the family, Sofia Marie."

* * *

**and that's a wrap! **

**Thanks again for reading. Your support is everything. Love you ㈏2**


	22. Chapter 22

**SUPRISE! **

**Lol,no seriously. This story was supposed to be done and I thought about doing a sequel,but considering I have two other stories in the works (make sure to check them out if you haven't.) I just don't think I have that kinda time you know?**

**So I figured,if you guys like this chapter I'll contiue to add on to this story. If not,I wont.**

**Thank you guys :)**

* * *

"Mama,why is she so little?" Bentley stared at his now five month old sister, watching curiously as the tiny blonde babbled animatedly and attempted to crawl on the blanket laid out on the living room floor. When he seen that she was struggling a little bit,Bentley picked up the nearest toy,which happened to be a toy cell phone that lights up and makes noises,and stuck it out in front of him in which Sofia smiled her gummy smile(with the exception of two teeth in her bottom front) ,grabbing the toy and sticking it in her mouth.

"She has a lot of growing up to do,Bent." Brittany ruffles his hair. She groaned as she took a seat next to her kids,feeling the pressure on her joints from her past week at the studio. After having Sofia, she and Santana managed to take four months off work (perks of your wife owning the business you work for) and this last month of getting whipped back into shape had been hell. Thankfully it was Saturday which meant the pair were off until Monday.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the idea of having two days of pure family time. Of course her and Santana have had their share of arguments and what not,but she had to admit that her wife had really,really come around and changed. She no longer drank,unless the two of them had a night to themselves and even then it would be something simple like one glass of wine, she made sure not to work too many hours and make time for the family. It was honestly amazing.

Santana was currently in the kitchen,making lunch for everywhere when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she was cutting up a hotdog for Bentley. She threw a smile over her shoulder at her wife before turning her gaze back to her task. "What's up,babe?"

Brittany shook her head,smiling contently. "Nothing." She says softly. "Can't I just admire my beautiful,sexy wife while she's being all domestic?"

"Hmm let me think about it."

"San!" The blonde playfully slaps Santana's ass. She looks over her shoulder making sure the kids were okay in the living room and then lowers her voice,placing her hands on her wife's hips and squeezing. "So you don't like when I admire you?"

Santana bites her lip and moves on to cut up another hot dog,feeling Brittany's hands roam from her hips to her ass and gentley squeezing. "B.."

"Mm?"

"You can admire me all you want after we put the kids down for their nap, but I need you to get Sofia's food down from the cabinet so they can eat." She gracefully slips out of the other woman's hold,walking to the table and placing the plate with two cut up hot dogs in Bentley's usual spot.

"We only have apple and peach flavor left." Brittany sets the jars on the table.

Santana nods at her wife before walking into the living room where Bentley was having without a doubt a one sided conversation with Sofia. "Bent,go to the kitchen and wash your hands mijo. Time for lunch." She bends down and picks up little Sofia,placing her on her hip. "You ready to eat mija?"

She just smiles at her mami,clapping her hands and Santana can't help but smile back in adoration,seeing how those familiar set of blue eyes light up.

just like her wife's.

* * *

Two hours later Brittany and Santana lay naked in their bedroom with Bentley asleep in the living room and Sofia asleep in her bed in her room,with the baby monitor of course as high as its volume would allow.

Santana panted heavily as she spooned Brittany in their list sex cuddles,an arm wrapped around the blondes waist protectively and her chin resting on a pale shoulder,deep in thought. "You know." She starts softly. "Sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you." She thinks about all of the crap she's put Brittany through. From the time they were in high school,where she was a major,major bitch,to plain out cheating on her with Jesse and lying about it. She so didn't deserve someone as amazing as Brittany S. Pierce. Yet here they were,laying naked in bed together,married with two beautiful kids,and running one if the biggest record labels in LA.

Brittany turned onto her other side to where she was facing the Latina,wrapping her on arms around a tab waist and pulling her into her. She places her lips on plump ones,tilting her head a little when she pulls back. "We have a beautiful life together,San." She rests her head against Santana's. She fuses their lips back together,a little more furious this time and can't help but to let out a groan when she feels Santana gripping her hips and pulling her ontop of her. She immediately grinds her hips down,hissing when Santana's juices from herast orgasm smear into her own. "Again,babe?"

Santana nods,a little breathless. She would never have enough of this girl. She watches as Brittany sits up and straddles her,and she grips pale hips firmly as the blonde starts rocking their cores together. Pretty soon she's raising her own hips in order to meet her wife's furiously driven thrusts and just as Brittany all but yells that she's about to come,she flips the blonde over so fast that it shocks them both.

Brittany's jaw goes slack and she runs her nails down Santana's back when she feels three fingers plunge into her with no warning.

"Look at me,B. I know you're about there,I feyou squeezing me." Santana drives her hand harder. "Look at me!"

The blonde stares into brown eyes through her own hooded eyelids.

Santana let's out a breathy smile. "Yeah.. You're so beautiful, Britt. This" she rams her fingers into her wife roughly,"is beautiful. I love making you feel so good"

"Only you.." She nods. "Oh,shit..San..San..Right there!" She digs her nails into her wife's back,and right when she's about to go over the edge she theres crying on the baby monitor and the pair freeze,both looking at the object. Sure enough Sofia's little wimpers were echoing through it.

Santana looks at her apologetically. "Never a dull moment,aye?"

* * *

**SN.**** Girl Almighty and Nightingale are my other stories I'm working on. Feel free to check them out. **

**Also fave,follow,review? You guys are amazing. Thank you. ㈏5㈏4㈏3❤**


End file.
